De Amor Y De Guerra
by gradian
Summary: Universo Alternativo/ esta es la historia de como dos personas se amaron a pesar de los sucesos que trataron de separarlos / pasen a leer :D
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

ESA NOCHE

_The world is paint in black_

-Gracias por acompañarme Thomas, pero ya te puedes ir-

-No hay de que querido amigo, ¿mañana te veré en el regimiento cierto?-

-prometo no irme de fiesta esta noche Tom, no te preocupes-

-muy bien, te quiero amigo. Nos vemos pronto-.

Gohan era un joven e idealista capitán del ejército. Era inteligente, sabio y muy astuto. Le acababan de informar que sería ascendido de teniente a capitán y se sentía muy feliz era su sueño, el ejército era su vida.

Tomó el camino corto hacia su casa pasando por un atajo que era un sinuoso callejón. No sentía miedo pues era muy fuerte y conocía todos los tipos de artes marciales.

Pasando por allí, despistado escuchó gritos, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta y detuvo la marcha. Escuchó de nuevo y su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad propia de la adrenalina. Vio a una chica que estaba siendo asaltada. Era demasiado hermosa para pasar desapercibida. Supuso que la venían siguiendo como para que entrara en un callejón.

-suéltala- grito. Su voz estremeció y como un eco retumbo en todo el lugar.

De un salto quito a uno de los hombres que estaba encima de ella, con la fuerza el hombre salió literalmente volando. De un codazo en el estómago noqueo al que estaba armado y los otros 2 salieron corriendo.

-¿estás bien?- Gohan ayudo a la mujer a incorporarse

-Gracias por ayudarme, si no hubieses llegado no sé qué habría hecho-

-no, te preocupes, cualquiera lo habría hecho- dijo Gohan perdido en los ojos de aquella mujer

-¿cómo puedo agradecerte?-

-no te preocupes, no debes hacer nada-

-si debo- la chica le sonreía y se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de Gohan. A unos cuantos milímetros de distancia tomó su mano y besó los nudillos de Gohan

-dime tu nombre- susurró en la comisura de los labios del apuesto capitán

-Gohan-

-muchas gracias Gohan-

Y besó sus labios. Subió sus manos lentamente casi rozándolo apropósito y con decisión se aferró a su cuello. Gohan poco a poco abrió la boca y dejo que fluyera la locura que lo embargaba en esos instantes. Ella lo besaba con pasión y no tenía miramientos en explorar la boca del joven, poco a poco se fueron separando, milímetro a milímetro Gohan trataba de respirar

Hasta que perdieron el contacto. Gohan que era más alto respiraba en la frente de la mujer y ella aún seguía aferrada a su cuello.

-gracias de nuevo Gohan. Ahora debo irme- tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar

-espera- gritó

-¿te veré de nuevo?- Le preguntó

-eso, el tiempo lo decidirá- dijo ella

-pero… dime tu nombre- grito de nuevo. Ella seguía alejándose

-Videl- y antes de girarse de nuevo le dedico una sonrisa.

El joven quedo de pie en la obscuridad tratando de racionalizar pensó que era un sueño pero por Dios aun sentía su aroma y su aliento aun empañaba su boca. Y cuando pudo pensar bien, pudo mover las piernas y reanudo la marcha. Se preguntaba miles de cosas y no esperaba las respuestas su cabeza no podía procesar la información y parecía que sus neuronas no hacían sinapsis.

Llego hasta su departamento, que más bien parecía una casa, se acercó al librero, tomo un libro y se dispuso a leer

-a ver si así consigo olvidarme de ella- dijo en voz alta con una gran sonrisa


	2. Chapter 2 No Deberias Estar Aqui

CAPITULO II

NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ

Días después de aquel suceso una fiesta para celebrar a los nuevos oficiales del ejército ocurría en un lujoso hotel. Gohan era la estrella pues era el más condecorado oficial en años en la institución.

-vamos hombre, esta es tu noche, tienes a una docena de enfermeras a tus pies dales lo que quieren-

-no, tom tú no entiendes en mi cabeza solo esta esa chica-

-Gohan estas obsesionado con aquella mujer, tal vez fue producto de tu imaginación-

-dilo de nuevo y te golpeo tom- pero las palabras de Gohan no pudieron ser terminadas

-ATENCION- dijo el sargento de guardia

El general del regimiento 506 de infantería hacia su aparición acompañado de una bella dama que todos pensarían que era su esposa dadas las poco usuales costumbres del viejo general.

-Videl- susurró Gohan dando el característico saludo militar

El general satán entró en el gran salón y saludo a sus hombres

-descansen por favor. Esta noche debe ser celebrada como se debe en honor a los jóvenes militares de este el más próspero regimiento del ejército. Los saludos a ustedes mis camaradas- dijo levantando la copa

Gohan no podía creer lo que veía, esa mujer que impidió su sueño durante las últimas noches era la hija del general del regimiento

-Videl miraba todo el sector pero a la vez no veía nada hasta que se topó con los ojos de Gohan. No hiso ningún gesto pero lo miro detenidamente y esto solo fue interrumpido cuando el coronel de artillería hiso subir al escenario a Gohan para condecorarlo con las hojas de bronce por sus méritos militares.

-felicidades capitán es usted el militar más inteligente de este regimiento-

-gracias señor- decía Gohan-

En posición de espera miraba los ojos de videl a lo lejos y cuando el coronel de artillería hubo terminado el trabajo de ponerle las insignias en el borde de la camisa le dio la mano y lo aplaudió.

Bajó las escaleras y todos lo felicitaban pero desvió su mirada un centímetro y vio a Videl mirándolo fijamente, le sonrió y acto seguido de volteo y comenzó a caminar

Gohan entendió el mensaje y esquivando las manos que lo felicitaban la siguió por un estrecho pasillo que conducía a los baños. Caminaba a varios metros de ella y algunas veces se fijó si nadie lo seguía.

-_baño de mujeres_- pensó leyendo el escrito en la ancha puerta roja

Giró la manilla de la puerta y entró, vio a Videl de espaldas y cuando cerró la puerta esta se giro

-no deberías estar aquí- dijo apoyada en el lavamanos mientras veía como Gohan pasaba el pestillo de la puerta.

Con paciencia y a la vez desesperación camino hacia ella

-no he podido dejar de pensar en ti- dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos a través de su cintura y pegaba su cuerpo al de ella

-eso es malo pero también es bueno- susurro a la vez que tomaba su cuello y dejaba que el joven con sus dientes mordiera su labio inferior.

El beso fue tranquilo, lento, cálido y casi una tortura ¿en qué momento se volvió intenso y apasionado?

Gohan pegaba a esa mujer a su cuerpo y la besaba con maestría. Videl luchaba contra la lengua del joven, estaba desesperada por sentirlo de nuevo. Llevaban besándose un largo rato y ambos gemían a cada contacto nuevo. Gohan la apretaba y a la vez tocaba su espalada descubierta por el vestido. Ella por su parte tallaba el cuero cabelludo de aquel hombre con sus dedos

No dejaron de besarse hasta que golpearon la puerta. Sin dejar de separarse de el Videl tapo su boca con su mano

-¿sí? Pregunto

-¿Videl estás ahí?

-si estoy aquí, quien pregunta-

-Soy yo Mark, el general dice que nos vallamos-

-bien, voy de inmediato-

Se quedaron quietos hasta que el ruido de las botas se alejó

-debo irme- dijo Videl mientras daba cortos besos en los labios de Gohan

-no te vayas, quédate aquí con migo- dijo sin separarse de ella y retomando sus besos

-lo siento capitán, debo irme- zafándose de los brazos de Gohan

-¿te veré de nuevo?- pregunto mientras observaba como ella se ponía rouge en sus labios

-quizás- dijo ella arreglando la corbata de Gohan.

Videl besó sus labios por última vez y se dirigió a la puerta, saco el pestillo y se giró

-espera un momento antes de salir-

Gohan solo asintió y le sonrió.

Videl salió del baño y fue al encuentro de su padre, momentos después salió Gohan y no la vio por ningún lado hasta que el general por detrás de el llego a su encuentro con ella a su lado

-bueno capitán, felicitaciones de nuevo y disfrute de su fiesta- le dijo a su subordinado

-gracias señor-

- ah y ella es mi hija Videl- dijo el general

Videl estiro la mano

Besando su mano –es un placer señorita- le dijo sonriéndole

Videl le devolvió una sonrisa pequeña –felicitaciones por su acenso, señor- le dijo al momento que deslizaba en pequeño papelito bajo la mano de Gohan

-gracias- se limitó a decir mientras la veía alejarse_. _El papel decía:

_Nos vemos mañana en el puente oeste a las 5_

La fiesta termino y todos se retiraron

Gohan llego a su casa feliz. Se dio una ducha rápida y se dispuso a dormir pero antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo leyó una vez más el papel y se sintió inmensamente feliz. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero ella lo volvía loco.


	3. Chapter 3 Mi Corazon Te Pertenece

CAPITULO III

MI CORAZON TE PERTENECE

_We belong togheter_

Cuando Gohan llegó al lugar citado llevaba consigo una sola rosa roja. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas de tal manera que fuera más cómodo. Videl estaba de pie apoyada en la baranda del puente. Dibujaba con un lápiz de carbón el magnífico paisaje que tenía en frente. Llevaba una blusa a cuadros y unos pantalones más anchos de lo normal dado el calor del día.

-eres demasiado hermosa para estar sola aquí- dijo Gohan de pie a lado de ella mostrándole la flor

-estoy esperando a cierto capitán que se metió al baño de mujeres y me besó anoche- dijo ella tomando la rosa y besándolo en los labios

Se sentaron en una banca cercana en silencio. Parecía que no solo Gohan estaba nervioso.

-¿dibujas?- pregunto el

-sí, desde muy niña- respondió Videl

-ah…. No sabía que te gustara el arte-

-en realidad capitán me encanta el arte, especialmente la pintura y el dibujo-

-te invito un helado preciosa- dijo Gohan

Videl asintió y camino junto al apuesto capitán. La tarde transcurrió normal, ellos entretenidos hablaron de sus vidas, de lo que hacían, lo que les gustaba etc. Gohan hacia reír a Videl contándole historias de soldados, anécdotas de batallas extranjeras en las que había participado y de cómo celebraban los cumpleaños en el ejército.

-así que te dejaron desnudo en la cocina- preguntaba Videl divertida por cómo habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Gohan

- y eso no es lo peor, 5 minutos después entraron las cocineras y me encontraron ebrio y desnudo- reía Gohan

-que divertido Gohan- dijo mirando su reloj -se ha hecho tarde-

-sí, te llevo a tu casa-

-no, por favor debo ir a un hotel- decía Videl riendo

-¿por qué? Preguntaba el

-es que discutí con mi padre y no quiero volver a casa-

-y por qué discutiste con el preciosa- pregunto Gohan

-es una historia larga capitán-

-tengo tiempo- le dijo Gohan

-bueno. Veras mi padre quiere casarme con un coronel o no sé qué es y yo me negué- dijo ella sin tapujos

La cara de Gohan se desfiguro, no había imaginado que Videl tuviese novio o estuviera comprometida por lo tanto ¿qué era lo que había entre ellos?

-no te preocupes que no estoy saliendo con él, ni tampoco nos hemos besado- dijo Videl al ver la cara de Gohan

Nuestro capitán se relajó al obtener esa respuesta sin necesidad de la pregunta

-bueno, entonces te invito un café o un té en mi departamento- dijo no muy seguro de la respuesta

-trato- dijo Videl que a la vez esperaba la pregunta realizada por Gohan.

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron hacia el lugar acordado, abrazados y tomados de la mano. Videl se maravilló de la casa de Gohan, era como un escondite de la realidad, lleno de libros y música, había también varias pinturas y cuadros, ciertamente a Gohan le gustaba el arte y a ella también.

-Te gusta el surrealismo-

-es mi favorito- dijo él desde la cocina –té o café- pregunto mientras servía tostadas y otros manjares

-café por favor- dijo ella sentándose en la mesa

Mientras comían siguieron conversando y cuando ya no tenían tema de conversación Gohan la desafió a una partida de ajedrez. Videl acepto.

-te advierto que perderás capitán-

-no creas, soy el mejor estratega del ejercito- le dijo con orgullo y soberbia

La primera partida la ganó Videl, la segunda Gohan y la tercera que era el desempate estaba siendo reñida

-envías tu caballo sin apoyo capitán- le dijo ella moviendo su alfil para comerse la pieza de Gohan

-lo siento preciosa, jaque mate- videl había caído en la trampa del capitán

-¡no! , pero como pude ser tan distraída- dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza

-buena jugada, ha sido divertido-

-si, lo ha sido-

-preparare tu cuarto- dijo levantándose de la mesa

-muchas gracias Gohan- dijo ella mientras ordenaba las piezas y las guardaba en el mismo tablero

Gohan preparo el cuarto de huéspedes que tenía en su hogar para cuando su hermano goten venía a visitarlo. Estaba feliz, aquella mujer lo volvía loco y no podía dejar de pensar que ella dormiría en su casa, tan cerca, deseaba poseerla pero no podía forzarla, debía mantenerse cuerdo esta noche.

-bien Videl tu dormirás en mi cuarto y yo aquí- dijo señalándole su habitación

-no puedo permitir que hagas eso Gohan yo dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes-

-no te preocupes preciosa duerme en el mío- dijo insistiéndole

-insisto Gohan, yo dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes y tu duermes en el tuyo ¿está bien? Si no me haces caso me iré- dijo videl poniendo los brazos en jarra y con mirada decisiva.

-está bien Videl- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella atrapándola contra la pared y besándola con intensidad

-eres terco capitán- dijo ella separándose

-aquí tienes una camisa para que uses de pijama-

-gracias por todo, buenas noches-

-Buena noche preciosa- dijo Gohan antes de cerrar la puerta

Gohan en su habitación respiró profundo tratando de relajarse, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y se acostó solo con boxers, hacía mucho calor para dormir usando un pantalón de pijama. Videl en la otra habitación se quitó su ropa y el brazier y se puso la camisa de Gohan que le quedaba casi en los muslos y se sentó en la cama a pensar. A analizar cada palabra, cada gesto, cada acción. Su cabeza era un nudo de cosas reales y otras irreales pero estaba segura de una cosa: amaba a ese hombre, desde que lo vio por primera vez y rogaba por no arrepentirse de lo que haría esa noche.

Gohan recostado miraba el techo. no existía en ese momento palabra alguna para describir sus emociones. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza o el corazón de la mujer que dormía al otro lado de la pared. Podía sentirla. Dudas aparecieron en su cabeza, pensó que estaba jugando con él, que después se iría con el novio fugaz que quería su padre para ella y ante este pensamiento se sentó en la cama preocupado y por una fracción de segundo decidió ir a hablar con ella. Se disponía a salir de la cama cuando sintió sus pasos, asustado por lo que podría ocurrir miro instintivamente la puerta, agudizo el oído y vio cómo se abría. Ahí estaba ella vestida con su camisa y se veía increíblemente sexy. Trató inútilmente de articular palabra pero Videl ya caminaba hacia él. Quito la sabana y se subió en sus piernas. Una descarga de placer al solo tacto de su cuerpo hiso que el miembro de Gohan se alzara. Videl lo noto y sonrió.

-Videl ¿Qué haces?, esto no está bien- dijo tratando de escapar de la boca de la joven

Ella no respondió y tomando las manos del capitán las puso sobre sus piernas. Subiéndolas para que tomaran vida propia

-Videl no puedo, esto no es correcto- dijo suplicándole para que dejara de torturarlo

-hazme tuya Gohan-

-hazme tuya esta noche- dijo ella

Las palabras de la mujer que lo tenían loco hace muchas noches retumbaron en su oído. No podía pensar, no podía hablar, necesitaba amar, necesitaba hacerle el amor.

Gohan bajo la mirada y vio como sus propias manos subían por sus piernas hasta su trasero, rozo su ropa interior y ascendió por su cadera, siguió subiendo arrastrando la camisa en sus manos hasta llegar a sus pechos, detuvo sus manos y la miró ella lo miraba con deseo y pasión. Gohan bajo de nuevo sus manos con paciencia y por fuera, botón por botón fue descubriendo el cuerpo de diosa de esa mujer. Miro detenidamente sus pechos, su abdomen, su vientre, sus piernas abiertas alrededor de las suyas propias.

-Videl si hago esto no hay marcha atrás, aunque me torturen jamás habrá otra mujer en mi corazón-

-desde que te conocí mi corazón te pertenece- le dijo ella fijando su vista en el

Gohan sonrió y beso sus labios mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos ella gemía al contacto. Era una situación placentera tanto que Videl podía sentir como el miembro del joven chocaba con su intimidad y tratando de acomodarse mejor froto su entrepierna contra el miembro del capitán, Gohan al sentir esto gimió e inundado por la descarga de placer la tomo y acostándose sobre ella comenzó a besarla con locura. El peso no importo en ese momento los dos estaban locos de pasión y deseaban amarse para saciarse de ese amor incontenible.

Videl con sus manos trataba de quitar el bóxer pero no podía por lo que empujándolo lo giro y se sentó en él, remojaba sus labios a la vez que iba retirando el bóxer de Gohan y al quitarlo por completo se quitó ella misma la molesta prenda que impedía el acto final. El por su parte la tomo y se recostó sobre ella de nuevo y besando su cuello y bajando lentamente con su mano toco su intimidad y al sentirla gemir tomo su miembro y suavemente lo introdujo en su sexo. Ambos gimieron gracias a la caricia. Gohan tomo el mentón de Videl y la miro

-te amo Videl, demuéstrame que esto no es un sueño-

Videl lo beso y alzo sus caderas para encontrarse con la hombría del capitán. un gemido se escuchó en la habitación y este acto fue suficiente para seguir.

Gohan la embestía una y otra vez mientras ella le susurraba al oído palabras de amor. Acariciaba sus piernas y su cintura y ella cada vez más cerca del fin se aferraba a su espalda y gemía desesperada. Una más y Gohan gemía su propio orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Videl gemía el suyo.

Se quedaron unidos, descansando, besándose y mirándose. Gohan pronto salió de ella y se recostó, ella se acomodó en su pecho.

-yo también te amo Gohan- dijo ella

-Videl no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que he hecho, pero no me arrepiento-

-Gohan yo tampoco me arrepiento-

-te amo- le dijo antes de dormirse feliz y con ella a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4 Luchare Por Ti

CAPITULO IV

LUCHARE POR TI

_Stay with me, let's just breathe_

Los rayos de luz se colaban en la habitación e inundaban de calor el lecho de los amantes. Poco a poco videl abría sus ojos, sin remordimiento, sin culpa y sin arrepentimiento. Recuperando la noción de donde se encontraba, sintió que su espalda estaba siendo besada por unos labios que ella conocía perfectamente.

-buenos días capitán-

-buenos días preciosa. Debo decir que tu espalda es un manjar de dioses- le dijo mientras deslizaba la sabana descubriendo su espalda baja y hacia el recorrido con sus labios

-cuanto tiempo llevas despierto- le pregunto a la vez que disfrutaba de las caricias de Gohan que ya llegaban a su cintura

-¿despierto?- le dijo mientras la giraba para quedar en frente de ella – anoche no dormí- le dijo mientras se apoderaba de su cuello

Videl solo cerró los ojos y dejo que él le hiciera el amor.

Consumado el acto de amor se ducharon juntos, se vistieron y Videl preparo el desayuno

Ella preparaba un dulce de nuez cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Respondió a la llamada y luego continúo en su tarea.

-Gohan está listo el desayuno-

- esto se ve delicioso preciosa- le dijo tomando su mano y sentándose –quien te llamaba, ¿tu padre?-

-no, el que llamaba era Mark-

-¿el novio fugaz?- pregunto divertido

-si- dijo ella riéndose

-y que quería-

-preguntarme donde me encontraba y que me extrañaba- respondió ella con simpleza

-era más serio de lo que me habías contado, ¿cierto?- pregunto el tenso

-Gohan yo iba a casarme con el-

-¿y por qué no te casaste?- pregunto el a punto de explotar

-por ti-

El estómago de Gohan se contrajo tanto que provoco una descarga de rabia que no pudo contener. Fue su primera reacción y su mente, rápida, procesó las palabras dichas por ella y se calmó como si estuviera en el frente de batalla.

-por mí- pregunto Gohan sin comprender aun

-al día siguiente de la noche que me salvaste de esos hombres que querían robarme, yo debía casarme con Mark, pero no pude, te bese instintivamente y tú respondiste y me sentí como si te perteneciera y rogué a todos los dioses existentes en la historia de la humanidad volverte a ver-

Videl por primera vez era sincera con Gohan y le demostraba que había algo más en su corazón que el aun no descubría. Se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba jugando y que de verdad era amor, a primera vista o locura o quizás algún tipo de amor descrito en libros románticos, el solo sabía, ahora a ciencia cierta de que esa mujer lo amaba y no podía escapar porque él también la amaba. Y como una decisión propia se prometió a si mismo jamás dejarla.

-si por fuego y agua debo pasar para estar contigo, así será amor mío- y la abrazo con desesperación.

-prométeme no dejarme nunca Gohan-

-Te lo prometo Videl-

Esa tarde hablaron con la verdad, de sus familias, sus miedos, sus defectos y lo que esperaba el uno del otro. Haciéndose mutuamente el amor se conocieron y comprendieron, se rieron de ellos mismos y se contaron las penas de sus vidas y sus tragedias propias. Bajo una promesa de amor eterno se amaron cono ninguno lo había hecho antes y se juraron miles de promesas idóneas y utópicas que ellos mismos se reían después al darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho. No existía nada en ese momento, solo ellos respirando juntos y amándose con perfección. Era una lucha mutua por decirse palabras de amor y de demostrarse sentimientos. Se pertenecían y jamás nadie ni nada podría separarlos.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y el espacio y no se dieron cuenta de que el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

-Gohan están golpeando la puerta- le dijo ella tratando de despertarlo

-¿umph? La puerta, rayos, ¿qué hora es?

-son las 6:30 capitán-

-ah, deja que golpeen-

-CORREO MILITAR- gritaron desde afuera

Gohan perezosamente se levantó y abrió la puerta

-¿sí?-

-¿capitán del regimiento 506?- pregunto el soldado

-sí, si soy yo que sucede-

-carta, señor. La orden es inmediata-

-¿qué?- pregunto Gohan pero soldado ya se marchaba

Gohan abrió la carta, leyó y su vista se nubló de inmediato

_Señor son Gohan capitán del 506 regimiento de infantería y oficial en jefe del escuadrón de "los ubianos"_: _se le ordena reportarse inmediatamente a su unidad militar para la orden ejecutiva 235 del procedimiento 31. La orden es inapelable.  
Firma general en jefe de las fuerzas de infantería._

-¿qué sucede amor?- Dijo ella llegando a su lado

-no... Espera- dijo el levantándose rápidamente y cogiendo el teléfono

-vamos Thomas contesta, maldición- susurró

-¿alo?-contestaron desde la otra línea

-Thomas soy yo Gohan-

-Gohan donde diablos estas, te he llamado y no contestas amigo-

-espera Tom, ¿porque diablos se están acuartelando, que sucede?

-Gohan vente de inmediato al regimiento, las cosas no están bien-

-pero dime que sucede- inquirió Gohan

-Gohan las líneas están intervenidas, por una vez en tu maldita vida haz lo que te digo- le gritó

La voz de Thomas sonaba tensa y se escuchaba movimiento y gritos al otro lado de la línea

-está bien dame 10 minutos- y colgó el teléfono, Videl lo miraba incrédula y preocupada. Gohan rápidamente se vistió y sin tiempo para ducharse se puso su uniforme y su arma personal al cinto.

-Gohan que sucede- pregunto ella mirándolo

-no lo sé, pero no es nada bueno amor- respondió el

-espérame aquí y no salgas- le ordenó

-te amo capitán- le dijo ella antes de ver cerrarse la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5 No Puedes Correr

CAPITULO V

NO PUEDES CORRER, SOLO ENFRENTAR CON DECISIÓN

_Some things are meant to be_

Gohan llego al regimiento desesperado y con una rapidez propia de profesión. Se encontró con un panorama terrible: soldados armados y listos para la batalla.

-Gohan, donde estabas, ven el general en jefe nos espera- le dijo Tom

-que sucede Tom por qué el regimiento esta acuartelado y armado-

Thomas detuvo la marcha y lo miró

-anoche capturamos a 4 espías en la costa oriental. Lo poco de información que pudimos extraer fue que estaban en nuestro territorio hace casi un mes. Y antes de terminar con la entrevista nos llegaron reportes de que la costa oeste estaba invadida y que todas las posiciones defensivas del fuerte apostado en la playa habían sucumbido a fuego enemigo. Han caído casi todas las comunicaciones y las del gobierno y las de las fuerzas armadas están intervenidas, todos marcharemos antes del mediodía-

La cabeza de Gohan solo tenía un pensamiento: Videl

Los dos capitanes entraron en una habitación en cuya pared había un mapa político gigante. Con zonas coloreadas de rojo se marcaba el enemigo y la disposición de sus fuerzas armadas. Con verde el territorio nacional y con azul las posiciones violadas por el enemigo.

El general hiso presencia en la escena y con sabiduría dicto arengas militares a todos los oficiales presentes. Dio las órdenes del día y les dio el pase libre para que pudieran despedirse de sus familias. Con tristeza les informo que varias ciudades están sitiadas y que no consiguieron evacuar a los civiles.  
Una de ellas era la ciudad en donde Videl vivía junto a su padre.

En general se despidió de sus hombres y salió raudo. Gohan apenas lo vio salir se dirigió a su camarín. Thomas lo seguía de cerca

-¿iras a verla cierto?- pregunto tom

-debo hacerlo y por favor no te interpongas porque no lograras nada-

-tienes 2 horas amigo. Buena suerte-

Videl se duchó y se puso su ropa, prendió la televisión pero no decían nada, en realidad no estaban transmitiendo programación alguna. supuso que la radio estaría funcionando la encendió y los reportes que llegaban eran confusos, se hablaba de guerra, de muerte, de sangre, de soldados muertos a orillas del camino y de viudas llorando.  
Ante la magnitud de los reportes Videl salió a la calle y una inmensa masa de gente estaba en ellas, recogió un periódico que yacía en el suelo y solo pudo contener el llanto cuando una mujer chocó contra su cuerpo y la hiso caer al suelo. Se levantó y corrió fuera de la gran masa de personas y llego a una pequeña iglesia que más parecía una capilla. Se sentó en una de las bancas y leyó el periódico una vez más

El titular decía: _HA LLEGADO LA GUERRA, CORRED POR SUS VIDAS, YA NO HAY SALVACION_

Lloro por un largo rato hasta que recordó a su padre y a Gohan

Gohan salió corriendo en cuanto hubo terminado de ponerse el uniforme de batalla. Llego hasta su casa e ingreso pero no la encontró. Todo estaba allí, sus cosas su olor pero ella no estaba. Desesperado salió a la calle a buscarla, se metió en una multitud de gente que trataba de escapar con maletas, bolsos y pertenencias de todo tipo. Corrió hacia todos los lugares y no la encontró y cuando ya no tenía aliento sentado frente a una iglesia la vio salir. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Gohan por qué?- le pregunto llorando en su hombro

-ven con migo videl, vámonos de aquí ahora- le dijo el

-a donde Gohan, ya no hay nada, no podemos salir del país-

-no me importa, saldremos de algún modo. Por el campo o la montaña, por algún lugar-

-nos mataran Gohan, o nos mata el enemigo invasor o nos mata mi padre, a ti por desertor y a mí por estar contigo- dijo ella mirándolo

-Videl vámonos de aquí, escapemos juntos por favor te lo suplico-

-Gohan No podemos irnos y escapar, no puedes desertar ahora porqué de una u otra manera nos atraparan y te mataran y no permitiré eso-

Gohan comprendió las palabras de su amada y su cabeza tuvo lucidez al fin ese día. Le tomo la mano y la llevo hasta su casa. Le hiso el amor con desesperación y cuando ya estaban descansados la condujo hasta otra parte de la ciudad. La llevo a la casa una gran amiga: bulma briefs la esposa de Thomas.

-amor te quedaras con ella, es mi prima y además es la esposa de Tom de acuerdo-

-Gohan ¿cuándo diablos el mundo se cayó a pedazos?, porque nos hacen esto- Videl lloraba

-no lo sé mi amor, te juro que yo tenía un plan contigo, quería hacerte feliz y ahora no sé qué hacer, no sé cuándo todo se rompió- Gohan lloraba

-amor prométeme que volverás a mí, prométeme que no te morirás-

-te lo prometo Videl. Te amo desde hoy y para siempre-

Dicho esto se dirigió a bulma que estaba tratando de hacer algo para comer

-bulma un convoy vendrá a buscarlas antes de medianoche, estén listas y no se retrasen. No importa lo que escuchen o lo que suceda ustedes deben subirse a ese vehículo-

-no te preocupes Gohan yo cuidare de Videl ahora- bulma abrazó a su primo y le beso la mejilla

-dile por favor a Tom que lo amo con todo mí ser-

-se lo diré, te quiero prima- y antes de retirarse beso a Videl intensamente.


	6. Chapter 6 Regla Numero 1: No Morir

CAPITULO VI

REGLA NUMERO 1: NO MORIR

_Estoy aquí, parado bajo la lluvia, amándote por siempre_

Dos meses después de haber dejado a Videl con Bulma y de haberse asegurado que estaban en un lugar seguro, Gohan se encontraba en una trinchera con el escuadrón. La mitad eran soldados con experiencia, antiguos integrantes del escuadrón de "los ubianos", el resto eran niños de insuficiente edad como para llamárseles hombres.

-sombras en el oeste- dijo Tom

-ya las vi, nos están rodeando- dijo Gohan con los prismáticos pegados a los ojos

-que haremos-

-posiciona las ametralladoras hacia los flancos y moviliza los morteros detrás nuestro, ellos no saben que estamos aquí-

-a la orden- dijo Thomas a la vez que movilizaba a los soldados con gestos y señas

Pasaron 3 minutos y el grueso del regimiento enemigo, ciego y sin orientación por la espesa noche caía en manos del fuego del pelotón

-flanco izquierdo dispare sobre su eje maldita sea- gritaba Gohan

-se escapan, sigámoslos- decía un soldado

-estamos cubiertos. aquí no podrán violar esta posición- decía Thomas

-fuego en el sector C, eje 002 altura 200 y hacia el horizonte suba a 4000 pies- gritaba Gohan por la radio

-copiado mantenga la posición y espere- decía el sargento de artillería al otro lado del rio

-¡!avión ¡!- gritaba el operador de mortero

Gohan con los prismáticos pudo divisar una compañía de aviones, conto 20 y quizás eran más

-retirada, hacia el rio, desmonten y muévanse, rápido- gritaba Gohan a la vez que le quitaba el rifle de mira óptica a un soldado.  
Los aviones comenzaban a descargar el acero de sus bombas aéreas sobre la trinchera y pasaban mientras que los de atrás con sus ametralladoras disparaban en el fuego cruzado

-Gohan vámonos, retirada- decía Tom

-espera, tranquilo, ese avión nos ha fotografiado- decía señalando al ave que daba la vuelta en el cielo para dar otra pasada – ¿vez la pintura en sus alas? Eso indica que los demás deben cubrirlo y si logra llegar a la base, nuestras defensas estarán rotas-

-y que piensas hacer-

-están volando muy bajo para levantar el polvo y cubrir a sus soldados- decía el capitán mientras empuñaba el rifle y ajustaba la mira.

Sentado y apoyado en la húmeda tierra Gohan disparó dos veces contra la hélice del avión. Gran precisión hiso que el pájaro se precipitara a tierra y por gracia divina quizás cayó sobre sus propios soldados.  
Gohan tomo sus cosas y guardo los papeles de inteligencia y se internó en el bosque continuo al rio.

Pocos minutos después y esquivando patrullas enemigas llegaron al centro de comando del regimiento. Los recibieron con aplausos por la gran Azaña. Gohan y Thomas fueron llamados a reportarse.

-aquí están los informes del enemigo coronel- dijo tom

-fue una muy buena idea esa de tomar la trinchera enemiga felicitaciones a los dos- dijo el coronel a cargo del regimiento

-señor aquí y acá están las concentraciones del enemigo, si logramos cortar su ruta y cortamos el suministro de agua de las ciudades adyacentes podemos re-tomar el puente fácilmente- dijo Gohan señalando el mapa

-sugieres una emboscada Gohan, aun así tendríamos que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que sus soldados pierdan la capacidad física-

-señor están en pleno desierto y en medio de la cordillera, si tratan de escapar chocaran con nuestros blindados en el mar y si tratan de escapar hacia el otro lado tienen la cordillera. Ya tomamos el rio y no tienen apoyo acorazado- trato de explicarse Gohan

-es demasiado peligroso, podríamos perder las ciudades y no correré ese riesgo-

-señor estamos en una posición difícil y…- las palabras fueron cortadas por la sirena de ataque

-¡!aviones al norte!- grito un soldado

Gohan salió y se puso los prismáticos solo vio 6 aviones y volaban demasiado alto, su mente trabajo más rápido.

-nos atacan, a sus puestos vigilen el horizonte- grito a todos los que estaban cerca.  
Corrió y se apodero de una ametralladora, ordeno a su pelotón que se dispersara con rifles de mira óptica en las alturas para empezar la cacería. Todos en sus posiciones esperaron el ataque, pronto sintieron las descargas de los cañones de largo alcance y como supuso, los aviones pasaron y la infantería rompió el cerco de las defensas.

-ahí vienen, fuego, fuego- grito el general

La primera oleada de enemigos cayo reventada por las balas de los soldados, la segunda logro escurrirse por el flanco izquierdo y tomó la trinchera. Los morteros vomitaban sobre ellos pero nada le hacían, no tomaron en cuenta la extrema seguridad con la que se protegían.

-fuego a discreción, pelotón de ametralladoras- grito Gohan desde su sector y dio de lleno con la masa de enemigos que se reagrupaba en el flanco derecho.

Thomas salto de línea y movilizo al pelotón con la cobertura dada por Gohan con las ametralladoras.

-calen bayonetas, vamos, a la carga- vocifero y poseído por la adrenalina salto dentro de la larga trinchera.

Minutos después el enemigo se retiraba y los soldados mataban a los rezagados. Ya relajados Prendían cigarrillos para recuperarse y calmarse, Gohan salto en la trinchera y busco a su amigo, Thomas venía acompañado de un soldado, cojeaba gracias a una cortada que le propino un soldado enemigo en su pierna.

-estas bien amigo- pregunto Gohan cargando en su espalda a Tom

-creo que esta noche podré llevar las cartas de los soldados a la ciudad- reía por el dolor Thomas

-si amigo yo también lo creo-

Gohan acompaño a su amigo hasta el embarque de heridos y le dio una carta para Videl

-hazla llegar Tom, que no se te pierda, ya sabes que perdí mi lápiz hace dos semanas-

-la haré llegar Gohan, cuídate mucho- le dijo Thomas

-regresa pronto- le dijo agitando su mano en señal de despedida


	7. Chapter 7 La Crueldad De La Guerra

CAPITULO VII

LA CRUELDAD DE LA GUERRA

_¡Valor, valor ¡ Jinetes de Rohan, se abrirán las lanzas,  
se harán añicos los escudos, un día de la espada,  
un día rojo, antes de que llegue el alba._

Videl fue evacuada junto a bulma de la ciudad. Por órdenes de Gohan fueron llevadas a la parte oriental del territorio y refugiadas en una granja cuya dueña era viuda y su hijo era parte del escuadrón de Gohan. Se quedaron con ella y se adecuaron a la vida en el campo, lejos de las batallas pero no lejos de los reportes que llegaban estaban relativamente tranquilas. Pronto se olvidaron de las comodidades del mundo y se acostumbraron a ordeñar vacas, arar la tierra y a plantar en ella, lavar la ropa a mano y coser. Y muchas otras cosas que aprendieron con rapidez.  
Videl en las noches rezaba por su capitán y cada vez que lo hacía lágrimas se escapaban de sus parpados. Algunas veces Bulma la acompañaba y lloraba con ella en silencio para que la amable señora no se diera cuenta.  
Cuando Bulma supo por el periódico militar que su esposo estaba herido pero con vida partió junto a Videl de inmediato al hospital militar.

-el capitán del 506 regimiento de infantería Thomas Briefs- le dijo bulma a la enfermera de guardia.

-sí, está en la sala 2- le dijo la enfermera y las condujo por un pasillo que estaba lleno de camillas, mesas y sillas, todas repletas de soldados heridos. Llegaron hasta una habitación que más parecía la cocina del hospital, donde solo había oficiales heridos.

-mi amor- sollozo Bulma corriendo hacia la camilla en donde se encontraba Tom que estaba leyendo un libro.

-Dios Bulma que haces aquí- pregunto Tom abrazando a su esposa.

-idiota, no sabes cuánto sufrí por ti-.

-estoy bien querida, solo fue un rasguño nada más-.

-rasguño, mentiroso, eso no fue un rasguño- le dijo besando intensamente a su marido.

Cuando se hubo separado miró fijamente a Videl.

-al parecer era cierto lo que me decía Gohan-.

-¿por qué?- pregunto ella.

-ya veo porqué esta tan loco por ti-

-¿cómo está el?- inquirió rápidamente.

-él está bien- respondió Thomas – te envía esto- dándole una carta húmeda y con manchas de agua.

Videl tomó la carta y la leyó, lágrimas caían en su rostro y no entendía por qué Gohan hablaba con tanta convicción sobre su amor, tal vez ella lo sentía así también pero no lo notaba porque se esmeraba cada día en no salir corriendo a buscarlo.

-yo también te amo Gohan- decía ella para sus adentros.

Su concentración se interrumpió cuando silbatos se escucharon en todo el hospital, en menos de un segundo sonaba la sirena de alerta y las enfermeras entraban corriendo gritando que movieran a todos los enfermos al sótano.

-stuka- grito un soldado

Y Tom como pudo se levantó de la cama, cogió el brazo de las dos mujeres y las lanzo a la pared al tiempo que les lanzaba el colchón que tenía en su cama y de las otras camas que estaban cerca mientras que otras enfermeras levantaban a los heridos para cubrirlos debajo de los colchones ya dispuestos para recibir el ataque. La herida del capitán Briefs se abrió repentinamente y libero su sangre que escurrió por su pierna haciéndolo caer al suelo, se arrastró por el piso y se cubrió con los demás al tiempo que una enfermera cerca de él le hacía un torniquete con una de sus medias de seda.

Los aviones stuka lanzaban pequeñas bombas más poderosas que las granadas de mano, y eran como morteros. El enemigo consiguió pasar las defensas antiaéreas y bombardeaba el hospital militar. Varias bombas caían y mataban a los heridos soldados que indefensos se limitaban a gritar más el dolor y el nombre de sus seres queridos, con las entrañas colgando y derramando su sangre las enfermeras estaban rogando la muerte rápida en algunos de los sectores atacados por el enemigo que con saña y odio lanzaba todo lo que sus aviones podían contener.

Thomas, Bulma y Videl rezaban, rogando no morir ahí en esa habitación que parecía no existir. Hasta que una bomba estalló en la muralla, rompiéndola y esparciendo material piro plástico y polvo en todo el lugar. Videl apretó sus ojos y espero a que el ruido de los aviones se alejara. Movió el colchón y parada frente al agujero de la pared del hospital busco a Bulma o a Thomas, con su mirada recorrió el lugar encontrando a un chico de no más de 20 años con una esquirla en su garganta, era imposible salvarlo, la herida era demasiado grande y desde su vena aorta abierta cruelmente se escapaba su vida. Videl se arrodillo a su lado y le acaricio la frente.

-descansa hijo- le dijo mientras que el con su mano cubría su herida, la miró repentinamente

-dígale… se...ñorita –un grito ahogado salió de su garganta- sígale a mi novia que la am….-

Y de pronto el chico se quedó quieto y con la mirada perdida. Videl miro su mano, tenía sangre, poniéndose de pie se detuvo a mirar el cuerpo del chico y vio que no solo una esquirla estaba alojada en su cuerpo, habían muchas más y con la mirada perdida, en shock, se quedó allí mirando la escena hasta que una enfermera la rescato llevándola al baño. Le lavo las manos, le arreglo el cabello y le limpio el delantal que usaba en la granja.

-debes mantenerte cuerda, por él, siempre por el- Videl ofendida miró a la enfermera

-como sabes… que- inquirió videl pero la enfermera no la dejo terminar

-se nota en tus ojos muchacha, mi novio también está en el frente, no te preocupes y ahora ve a tu casa que estos malditos volverán a pasar-

-como está Thomas- pregunto Videl

-ah, ¿el capitán que nos salvó la vida a todos?, está bien, entrara a cirugía en unos minutos más-

Videl salió del baño y se encontró con Bulma que rogaba ver a su marido nuevamente pero se lo impedían las enfermeras

-solo quiero besarlo y despedirme- sollozaba Bulma- porque no pueden entender-

-tranquila Bulma, ven sígueme- Videl la llevo hasta la enfermera que la ayudo hace unos instantes

-disculpa, puedo pedirte un favor-

-dime- dijo ella

-puedes dejarnos pasar a ver al capitán Briefs solo unos segundos-

-Me temo que no puedo querida, el capitán está a punto de ingresar a cirugía y está complicado pero fuera de riesgo vital-

-¿pero puede entrar su esposa solamente para despedirse del?- insistió Videl

-está bien, pero solo un momento, por favor, que esto es un caos-

Bulma ingreso a la habitación y se despidió de su marido le hiso prometer que no le pasaría nada y que lo amaba eternamente.

Salieron del hospital y fueron conducidas hasta la granja a las afueras de la ciudad por un convoy de soldados que partía al frente. Llegaron a la granja y pudieron analizar la situación que habían vivido y se dieron cuenta de la crueldad de la guerra.

Gohan yacía en su tienda en medio del frente enemigo. Escribía poemas en un cuadernillo y recordaba las veces que había estado con Videl. Vanamente trataba de dibujar su rostro pues temía que se le olvidara. Fumando y tomando café Gohan no permitía a su cabeza dejar entrar pensamientos de muerte, trataba de creer que era un periodo momentáneo y que se acabaría pronto. Sentado en la silla y con un cigarrillo en la boca miraba el mapa del sector, trazaba estrategias y movilizaba escuadrones imaginarios buscando formas de hacer caer al enemigo. Solo estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia del rio principal y si lograban cruzarlo el ejército enemigo se quedaría atrapado y sería fácil de derrotar, pero no era fácil.

-capitán, señor- llegaba un soldado a su tienda severamente cansado por la carrera desde el regimiento.

-¿qué sucede cabo?- dijo Gohan saliendo de la tienda.

-señor, han atacado el hospital militar, en la capital, a los idiotas de artillería se les pasaron los aviones, se dice que no quedo nadie vivo-.

-¿qué? Pero eso es imposible- hablo Gohan pensando en Thomas .

-señor el regimiento ordena que movilice al pelotón, a las 6 de la tarde comienza el ataque- Gohan miro su reloj, eran las 4:30 y no tendría tiempo para corroborar la información.

-consígueme una radio en este instante cabo -el soldado salió rápidamente a buscar lo requerido por su oficial.

-pelotón en marcha nos movemos, dejen todo aquí, solo armas y munición. Vamos a darle nuestra venganza a estos bastardos- dijo Gohan  
los soldados asintieron y se dispusieron a movilizarse gritando arengas e improperios contra el enemigo. El cabo volvió y le entrego la radio al capitán. Gohan cogió el teléfono y marco el contacto con el batallón general.

-aquí red-Charlie, código 3-0-2-1, operación Víctor cambio- Gohan esperó.

-responda-.

-Capitán son Gohan, en función 2-1, ataque estimado a las 6 horas espero confirmación cambio-.

-confirmado, orden 3-6, mantenga su posición y no avance más allá del cuadrante 58 del sector oeste, arrincónelos hacia el rio, cambio-.

-orden lista, solicito información del ataque al hospital militar central en la capital, cambio- Gohan rogo por la respuesta.

-confirmado, bajas estimadas 16%, bajas oficiales confirmadas 0%, cambio-.

Gohan sonrió gratamente al escuchar la respuesta del comando central.

-solicito información sobre el estado de mi segundo oficial, el capitán Briefs, cambio-.

-suponemos que sigue con vida, cambio –.

-muy bien, ejecuto orden 2-6, cambio y fuera-.

Gohan se reunió con sus soldados ya camuflados y les explico el plan de ataque.

-de a 3 hombres irán cortando camino por el terreno, un equipo por la izquierda otro por la derecha y al frente sobre mis espaldas, el resto camuflados volaran las ametralladoras dispuestas en los sectores b, c y a, llevaran TNT para volar los cañones y nos reuniremos en el centro por las trincheras. ¿Preguntas?-.

-señor, que hacemos si la fuerza nos supera-.

-guerra de guerrillas, sargento, calen bayonetas y esperen mi orden, los 3 equipos partirán ahora, teniente choi, usted liderara el ataque por las trincheras. Ojos abiertos y oídos abiertos, si hay una brecha en nuestra línea, fuego a discreción ¿escucharon?-.

-Sí- gritaron todos.

-muy bien carguen y preparen- grito Gohan.

El pelotón salió rápidamente de la trinchera y con la protección de los arboles llegó hasta el borde de la trinchera enemiga. Los 3 escuadrones rápidamente eliminaron a los vigías enemigos y esperaron la señal del teniente Choi para saltar dentro de las trincheras.  
En un movimiento rápido el resto del pelotón abría fuego sobre los dormidos soldados, la alarma enemiga sonó y los 3 escuadrones saltaron sobre los puestos de ametralladoras. Rápidamente la maniobra se volvió una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Los soldados liderados por el teniente Choi eliminaron los cañones de largo alcance y se dispusieron a matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en el camino.

-pelotón disparen, fuego a discreción- grito Gohan enterrando su bayoneta en el cuerpo de un soldado enemigo.

Pronto los soldados enemigos captaron el juego y saltando sobre la trinchera atacaron al pelotón de Gohan, uno a uno la batalla se convertía en una batalla medieval.

-Choi a la ametralladora- grito Gohan al oficial

El teniente tomó la ametralladora y vomitó el fuego hacia el enemigo que no tenía protección. Gohan peleaba con su bayoneta y en un descuido un enemigo por detrás enterraba su cuchillo en el cuerpo del capitan.

-hijo de perra- Gritaba Gohan al tiempo que con la culata de su rifle mataba al soldado enemigo de un certero golpe en la cabeza.  
Gohan cayó de rodillas en la trinchera y Choi ordenó protección para el oficial en medio de la batalla, varios soldados llegaron y lo protegieron y dispusieron su evacuación inmediata. El capitán se puso de pie, pero cayó nuevamente, su vista se nublaba y veía la cantidad de cuerpos ensangrentados que había por todo el lugar.

-no te mueras capitán, resiste un minuto-

Gohan tenía la vista perdida, supuso que moriría en ese instante en el fuego cruzado de la batalla e imágenes de Videl se le vinieron a la cabeza, su sonrisa, su cabello, su cuerpo desnudo al viento.  
-mírame, Gohan quédate conmigo, no te vallas, maldita sea, !médico!- gritaba el soldado que estaba sosteniendo a Gohan en la trinchera.  
Su mente se dormía y su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y a punto de rendirse, agresivamente despertó del trance y la contractura de todos sus músculos lo obligo a tomar aire rápidamente.

-adrenalina rápido- grito el medico al tiempo que le clavaba en el pecho una dosis de vida a Gohan.

-capitán mírame, piensas dejar a tu novia sola en este mundo, imbécil-.

Gohan recupero la conciencia y oyó las últimas palabras del médico del pelotón. Eso jamás pensó.

-está mal hay que llevarlo al hospital de inmediato- ordeno el doctor.

-señor no hay evacuación, las carreteras están cortadas y el enemigo está saqueando las ciudades.

-maldita sea, llevémoslo a mi tienda, rápido-.

Gohan fue transportado a la tienda del doctor que era un mini hospital para heridos leves y con la ayuda divina podría operar allí al capitán.

Gohan fue operado en tiempo record, su herida se ubicaba en la costilla derecha y entre dos de ellas pero el filo de la bayoneta no rompió el hueso por lo que el trabajo del doctor se hiso más fácil.  
La herida fue desinfectada y la reconstrucción de la vena fue exitosa. Gohan mantuvo una fiebre de 5 días, fue acompañado por Thomas, que había regresado del hospital, en todos sus delirios, a menudo por las noches clamaba el nombre de su amada y con un poco de morfina lograba mantener un sueño relativamente tranquilo. Al séptimo día despertó y se puso de pie de inmediato, le informaron que habían sido movilizados y que estaban a las afueras de la capital para defenderla.

-¿hemos perdido posiciones?, pero como pudo pasar eso- pregunto desconcertado

-Gohan el enemigo recibió apoyo de otro país- respondió Thomas

-¿quién?-

-uno que hace bastante tiempo ha visitado las sombras de guerras externas-

-¿y las relaciones diplomáticas?, con nuestros aliados-

-están en proceso de negociación Gohan-

-¿cuáles son nuestras órdenes?- pregunto Gohan

-mantener la ciudad intacta, y proteger al gobierno central-

-muy bien, que así sea- dijo Gohan.


	8. Chapter 8 Te Amo

CAPITULO VIII

TE AMO

_Don't go _

El general Satán caminaba rápido por un pasillo que conducía hasta las oficinas de inteligencia del comando central del ejército. Desesperado había buscado en todas las listas de muertos y heridos el nombre de su hija y no la encontró. La noche en que el enemigo violó las fronteras él se encontraba en casa furioso porque su hija no quería casarse y se había escapado de casa. El bombardeo de la ciudad alerto sus instintos y se escondió en el sótano para luego escapar con algunos civiles.  
Se presentó en el cuartel general y dada la avanzada edad que tenía fue dispuesto en las oficinas de inteligencia. Dispuso de un soldado para que buscara a su hija, este hombre tenía fama de ser un mercenario y se le atribuían varios delitos, estaba preso hacía varias semanas pero cuando el gobierno decreto estado de guerra todos los presos fueron liberados y sus penas fueron absueltas.  
el muchacho buscó a Videl por hospitales, refugios, cuarteles y llegó hasta el frente de batalla buscándola y no la encontró, no había registro de ella.

-pero donde rayos pudo haberse escondido- gritaba en su oficina el general satán.

-tal vez cruzo la cordillera con algún desertor, señor- dijo el mercenario.

-no digas eso idiota, mi hija no es una traidora, ella jamás desertaría-.

Inmediatamente el general racionalizo lo sucedido y pensó que probablemente su hija estuviera con algún soldado, porque si no lo estaba ¿de qué viviría?, porque los campos de refugiados estaban llenos y su nombre no figuraba en las listas.

-búscala en las ciudades inmediatamente- ordeno el general.

- a su orden señor- y el mercenario se retiró con impaciencia.

Gohan y su pelotón estaban a las afueras de la ciudad y no había rastro del enemigo, monitoreaban la presencia de los civiles en caso de espías pero no encontraban nada. A menudo llegaban mujeres pidiendo protección militar para sus granjas o casas debido a los ladrones que merodeaban el sector y Gohan enviaba emisarios para proteger las cosechas.

Videl cosechaba la tierra de la granja y cada vez sacaba menos verduras debido a la pólvora o al humo que infectaban todo, estaban pasando hambre y no tenían como conseguir más comida. Solo les quedaba una cabra lechera y las pocas raíces que lograban extraer de la tierra.

-escuche a la vecina decir que los soldados que nos protegen están regalando comida- dijo la viuda sin mucha convicción mientras ordeñaba a la cabra.

-no es mala idea comprobar eso- dijo Bulma lavando la ropa en el pequeño pozo que tenían.

-esta tarde iré pedir legumbres- dijo Videl.

-ten cuidado con los soldados pequeña, se ponen babosos cuando ven a una muchacha de la ciudad- dijo la viuda sonriéndole.

-no se preocupe, se cómo defenderme-.

Gohan en el campamento veía con dolor como su país sufría las consecuencias de la guerra, habían pasado 5 meses de ardua batalla y derramamiento de sangre y no conseguían nada. Ellos avanzaban y luego eran contrarrestados por el enemigo y así sucesivamente por muchos días y noches. El capitán soñaba con Videl, verla de nuevo, estar con ella, besar sus labios y tocar su cuerpo pero no podía hacer nada por ir a buscarla. Solo podía centrarse en terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas.

-capitán ya no tengo para comer, hace días que mis hijos no toman leche, ayúdeme por favor- decía una anciana.

-no se preocupe abuela, todo estará bien, sígame por favor la llevare al puesto de suministros- le dijo el capitán.

Gohan conducía a la anciana por la trinchera cuando su corazón dio un salto, como si se le fuera a salir por la garganta.  
Por la calle y a lo lejos vio una silueta demasiado conocida para él, una mujer caminaba rápidamente, hacia el puesto de control e ingreso en él. Gohan rápidamente le dio lo que la abuela quería y la hizo firmar algunos papeles para que no pidiera suministros de nuevo.

Videl salió de la ciudad y camino hasta el puesto de mando del regimiento que protegía la ciudad. No tenía idea donde se encontraba Gohan y no esperaba encontrarlo, habían pasado 5 meses desde que lo vio por última vez y su corazón mantenía una pequeña posibilidad de volverlo a ver en el transcurso de su vida.  
Entro en la tienda y un soldado bastante demacrado la recibió.

-buenos días, me dijeron que ustedes estaban entregando suministros a los civiles-.

-si lo hacemos, que necesita señorita-.

-legumbres- fue la corta respuesta de videl.

El soldado salió de la tienda y ella de pie sobre el barro de la improvisada oficina en la trinchera sintió un olor característico de alguien, su corazón casi explota al girarse y ver el rostro de quien tanto había soñado.

-mi amor, estas aquí- dijo Gohan abrazándola con fuerza.

-Gohan- susurro colgándose de su cuello.

-no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, no sabes cuánto he soñado contigo amor-.

Videl lo miraba y notaba su barba en sus mejillas y en su mentón, pudo ver su rostro cansado y las líneas de expresión en su frente, toco su cabello y Gohan instintivamente hecho su cabeza hacia atrás como escapando de su caricia.

-te amo capitán- dijo videl antes de unir su boca con la de él.

Se besaron durante un largo rato en la tienda y cuando el soldado regreso y vio la escena bajo la puerta de tela que los ocultaba.

-todavía estas en la granja Videl-.

-si capitán aún estoy viviendo allí- le dijo ella besándolo.

-esta noche iré a verte, ¿me esperaras?- pregunto él.

-siempre te esperaré capitán-.

-Gohan, ¿Gohan dónde estás?- pregunto Thomas abriendo la tienda -chicos siento interrumpir, pero Gohan tienes una llamada del comando central-.

-está bien, ya voy- dijo Gohan esperando a que Tom saliera de la tienda.

-espérame a media noche mi amor, en la granja- le dijo Gohan besándola una vez más.

-te esperare capitán-.

-soldado cargue el saco en un geep y deje a la señorita donde ella le pida- dijo Gohan ordenándole a un soldado.

-a su orden mi capitán- dijo rápidamente el soldado.

Videl se despidió de Gohan y se fue con el soldado.

Gohan dejo todo preparado para salir, dejo a cargo a Thomas y dispuso los movimientos del pelotón en caso de ataque. Miraba su reloj y con ansiedad poco común en el esperaba la noche para estar con su mujer.

El mercenario busco en todas las ciudades existentes en el territorio el nombre de Videl Satán, si no figuraba en las listas de muertos quería decir que estaba con vida, por lo que la busco incansablemente. Llego a la ciudad del cuadrante 12 y en las listas de refugiados figuraba una Videl pero no Satán, llego hasta la granja y la observo largamente desde afuera y comparó su cara con la foto que tenía, era ella sin dudas. Cuando iba a aproximarse vio a un joven capitán entrar en el domicilio y supuso que era su novio o simplemente esta granja era una casa de prostitutas para los soldados, su vulgar mente no procesaba más conclusiones y se marchó de vuelta al comando central para darle la buena-nueva a su general que le había prometido una buena recompensa por sus servicios

Eran las 11 de la noche y Gohan salía raudo hacia la ciudad, nevaba por lo que su vestimenta de soldado incluía además un par de guantes, un abrigo estilo ruso y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Llevaba su casco militar y su mochila con las provisiones necesarias para vivir 2 semanas era muy precavido, además de su arma personal una "Colt m-1", su rifle semiautomático con mira óptica y una pequeña "magnum" recortada que llevaba escondida en su pecho en caso de ser despojado de sus otras armas.  
Esquivando las masas de personas llego hasta la granja, toco el timbre, Videl salió a su encuentro y de un salto se colgó de Gohan abrazándolo con sus piernas y brazos y besándolo en el rostro. Gohan entro con ella a la casa y la aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-y Bulma- pregunto de pronto percatándose que estaba siendo demasiado provocativo

-salieron a la iglesia para dejarnos solos- Dijo Videl sensualmente

Gohan se quitó la mochila y rego por todo el suelo sus pertenencias, tomo por las piernas a videl levantándola del suelo y la llevo a la primera habitación que encontró. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con ella sobre él y comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas, cuando la tuvo desnuda se dedicó a acariciar su piel y a besar sus labios mientras que ella lo despojaba de su chaqueta, su chaleco, su camisa y su camiseta. Con sus manos videl bajaba lentamente por el torso desnudo de Gohan excitándolo cada vez más. Lo estaba besando cuando sus dedos se toparon con una cicatriz que no existía la última vez que lo tocó. Con su mirada y su mano tocaron esa cicatriz y su rostro se entristeció, miró a Gohan y este la miraba con la expresión de casi haber muerto por causa de aquella herida.

-¿Gohan te hirieron?- pregunto Videl

Gohan tomó su mano alejándola de la herida ya sanada y le beso.

-no sabes cuánto desee tenerte de nuevo-

-yo también capitán- Y acto seguido le desabrochó el pantalón y lo empujo en la cama.

Hicieron el amor muchas veces esa noche, saciándose el uno del otro hasta el amanecer. Videl acariciaba el cuerpo del capitán y se reía de su espesa barba.

-déjame rasúrate capitán- decía videl besándolo.

-no, déjala ahí me hace ver más agresivo- reía Gohan.

-recuerdas ese beso en el baño del hotel- pregunta ella con picardía.

-te hubiese hecho mía ahí mismo- decía Gohan con seriedad poco creíble.

-mentiroso, no tienes agallas- decía Videl retándolo.

-¿a no?- preguntaba Gohan al tiempo que la tomaba y comenzaba a succionar sus pechos.

La erótica situación fue interrumpida cuando Bulma golpeaba la puerta.

-Videl ya llegamos, pudimos conseguir leche- decía feliz Bulma.

-está bien salgo en un momento- dijo separándose del capitán.

-cómo se las arreglan con la comida- pregunto preocupado él.

-bueno, la verdad es que hemos tenido que vender algunas pertenencias para comer-.

Gohan rápidamente se levantó de la cama y abrió su mochila, comenzó a sacar objetos de distinto tamaño y forma que parecían reliquias. Si Videl hubiese sabido que eran pertenencias saqueadas de los cuerpos muertos del enemigo, no las habría aceptado.

-úsalas como trueque, soborno o venta-

-pero Gohan de donde sacaste todo esto- pregunto ella

-son trofeos de guerra mi amor, algunos son del enemigo y otros de campamentos saqueados-

Videl abrazo a su capitán y lo besó de nuevo y rápidamente comenzaron el juego del amor.

Relativamente temprano el capitán volvió al campamento, los soldados que tenían lazos más largos de tiempo con él lo saludaban y bromeaban promiscuamente haciendo a Gohan sonrojarse. Se puso al corriente de la situación de la noche anterior y dio un par de órdenes de defensa del perímetro. Se dispuso a revisar las líneas más débiles y participo del entrenamiento de los soldados de reemplazo que en su mayoría era voluntarios sin educación de guerra.  
Ya en la tarde trabajó en el papeleo de los suministros enviados por el comando central destinados a las familias más pobres y ordeno a Thomas que los repartiera en la ciudad.

Corriendo por los pasillos el mercenario buscaba incansablemente al viejo general satán, había hecho el trayecto de regreso a la capital con una rapidez rara vez vista en un hombre que no tenía nada que decir o hacer respecto de la situación pero que el dinero que le ofrecían era suficiente para salir del país.

-¡general!, general, señor encontré a su hija señor- decía persiguiéndole por la sala de conferencias.

-donde, donde la encontraste, habla ladrón- exigía el viejo.

-en la ciudad aledaña a esta, donde está el frente señor, está viviendo en una granja-

-acompáñame iremos a buscarla de inmediato y si no es ella te mataré de un tiro-

-ah… señor hay algo más. Cuando la encontré, la vi besándose con un capitán-

-¿qué?, ¿besándose? Con quien-

-tenia cabello negro y barba en todo el rostro, señor-

El general Satán manejaba con locura el geep junto a un grupo de 3 hombres y por supuesto el mercenario que esperaba su paga con desesperación. Llegaron a la ciudad en la noche y esperaron a que Videl saliera para reconocerla. Y así fue ella salió y besó a un capitán que el general reconoció de inmediato. Esperaron un par de horas e ingresaron al domicilio, golpearon a una mujer anciana que trato de impedirles el paso, entraron a la habitación y los apresaron trasladándolos hasta los cuarteles militares.

La madrugada se convertía en mañana cuando Gohan se despedía de Videl o por lo menos eso trataba porque ella no dejaba de besarlo y le impedía ponerse la ropa.

-creo que puedo acostumbrarme a estas noches capitán - dijo ella introduciendo sus manos por dentro de su pantalón.  
Videl vestía un camisón y Gohan con el torso desnudo había logrado ponerse los pantalones.

-Videl debo irme, me esperan en el cuartel- y vanamente trataba de quitar las manos de Videl que acariciaban su entrepierna

-está bien capitán, ve, que te esperaré en la noche- decía ella mientras cerraba el botón del pantalón

-me vuelves loco mujer- decía mientras la besaba.

-y yo te amo como no sabes cuánto- videl no pudo besarlo porque la puerta se abrió y un grupo de soldados entro en la habitación

-pero que es esto- pregunto Gohan mientras veía como apresaban a Videl.  
Gohan trató de impedir el cometido golpeando en la cara a un soldado pero su cuerpo calló de rodillas cuando un culatazo golpeo su estómago haciéndole escupir sangre. Videl se zafo del soldado y corrió hacia el capitán pero su padre la sujeto de la cintura.

-llévensela rápido- ordeno Satán-

-¿creíste que podías tocar a mi hija, hijo de perra?- El viejo escupía en el rostro del capitán que tenía las manos sujetas en su espalda por el mercenario

-ella me ama, me pertenece- mascullo Gohan retándolo con la mirada

-ella no te ama idiota, es solo una chiquilla que quería perder el tiempo ¿o acaso le creíste cuando te besaba?- el viejo quería quebrar a Gohan, pero el capitán lloraba por sus palabras

-tú no sabes cuantas veces la he hecho mía, viejo maldito- Gohan expulsaba todo su odio pero lo único que consiguió fue un puño reventándose en su cara. Esta acción lo hizo caer al suelo desmayado.

-saquen a esta basura de aquí, si alguien pregunta, es un espía enemigo-

Satán rompió todo lo que tenía la viuda en su granja, y agujereo los sacos con legumbres y la dejo ahí a su suerte.


	9. Chapter 9 De Locura

CAPITULO IX

DE LOCURA

_Run, run and don´t look back_

Con un saco encima de la cabeza Videl era llevada hasta los cuarteles del ejército central. Sujetada por los brazos la dejaron en una habitación que contenía una silla y un inodoro, cuando su vista se recuperó y vio donde estaba se lanzó a la puerta golpeándola y gritando con todo su odio, no logro nada porque pronto se cansó y se dedicó a llorar.

El curso de la guerra tomó un camino muy diferente al que llevaba anteriormente, los aliados del gobierno central se enfrentaban con los aliados del enemigo en una guerra que no les pertenecía, pero que traería frutos muy rentables si lograban salir victoriosos. El enemigo saqueaba las ciudades rápidamente y avanzaba peligrosamente hacia la capital y no podían hacer nada pues ya no les quedaban fuerzas.

Gohan estaba atado de manos y pies a una silla en medio de una prisión lúgubre y de mal olor. Vestido solo con boxers era golpeado por el mercenario una y otra vez. El capitán se concentraba para no quebrarse pero le era difícil ya que no tenía conocimiento del paradero de su mujer, rogaba que no la estuvieran golpeando como le hacían a él.

-mírame maldito, ¿vez cómo te golpeo? Puedo hacerlo todo el día si quieres, solo debes decirme lo que quiero- decía el mercenario.

-¿decirte que?, no tengo nada que decir-.

-vamos, sabes lo que el general necesita, quiere saber si te violaste hijo de perra-.

-¡! Videl estaba con migo porque quería, yo jamás la forcé ¡!-.

-mentiroso, eres un maldito mentiroso- decía el mercenario al tiempo que le golpeaba el estómago.

-¿qué te prometieron?, dinero joyas, sabes que el viejo jamás cumplirá- Gohan estaba usando sicología para liberarse del mercenario hiriéndolo donde más le dolía pero tampoco consiguió nada porque un puño se reventaba en su mejilla.

-cállate, tú no sabes nada, es más me cansaste, a ver si te aguantas la sed hasta mañana idiota. Nos vemos-.

-nadie se va de aquí, eres un ladrón y sabes perfectamente que el viejo no te dará nada por hacer esto-.

El mercenario se detuvo en el marco de la puerta sin girarse para no enfrentar los ojos de quien hablaba con la verdad.

-vamos, ven aquí, sabes que lo que te digo es cierto-.

-como sabes que el viejo maldito no tiene nada- el mercenario se arrodillaba frente a Gohan y lo instaba a que le digiera más.

-¿sabes porque lo sé?-.

-dime maldito-.

-porqué él vivía en la primera ciudad que fue bombardeada.-Gohan se reía de el – y como sabes esa ciudad fue saqueada por el enemigo y todas las cosas del maldito fueron robadas. Y si sacas otra conclusión más, el viejo solo tiene su uniforme. ¿En serio creías que te iba a pagar un par de millones por encontrarnos?-.

La cara del mercenario se transformó en la cara de un asesino. Rompió todo lo que había en la habitación. En sus acciones había ira pero en sus ojos había miedo.

-!vamos rómpelo todo¡ así es, no dejes nada en pie porque no sacaras nada el viejo no te dará nada, estúpido, creíste la mentira de un viejo-.

El mercenario de pronto se encontró con Gohan que se reía de él y de una patada en el pecho hizo que el capitán cayera al suelo de espaldas y la silla se despedazara debido al peso.

-eso es ladrón mátame a mí también, de una vez por todas, pero ten en cuenta que yo puedo ayudarte-.

El mercenario detuvo el rifle que apuntaba a la frente de Gohan.

-¿ayudarme cómo?-.

-puedo sacarte del país fácilmente- .

-no es suficiente-.

-puedo darte mi reloj, hecho de oro-.

-¿de qué color es?-.

-plateado. Sabes que no puedo darte dinero porque no tengo pero ese reloj ha estado en mi familia desde hace generaciones. Puedes sacarle mucho dinero si lo tuvieras-.

-¿dónde están tus cosas?-

-puedes ir a buscarlas, lo más probable es que las tenga el general-

El mercenario se detuvo a pensar y sin más salió de la habitación, el plan del capitán había dado frutos y había logrado quebrar la mente del mercenario y así le sería más fácil escapar.

Bulma no supo del paradero de Videl y la anciana porque estaba en el campamento con Thomas. Se dedicó a rasurar, a cortarles el cabello y a quitarles los piojos a los soldados, con muchas ganas cocino para ellos y feliz se quedó con Thomas en la tienda de los oficiales. Era el primer día que los visitaba así que se dio el tiempo de ayudarle en la tarea de mantener enfocados a los jóvenes soldados. Pronto las sirenas comenzaron a sonar y se divisó al enemigo avanzando hacia la ciudad, sin tiempo de reaccionar Thomas ordeno la defensa pero fueron atacados cobardemente por la aviación del enemigo y los cañones de largo alcance de los aliados del enemigo. Tom corría por la trinchera al encuentro de Bulma que estaba al otro lado pero fue alcanzado por una bala que se incrustó en su pecho. Murió de inmediato, ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo llorando en su pecho, no pudo besar sus muertos labios porque un proyectil cayó a escasos metros lanzándola hacia la pared y quitándole la vida. Los soldados nada pudieron hacer esa madrugada porque el enemigo los sobrepaso, los elimino uno a uno con saña y se dispuso a tomar la capital.

Buscando en la oficina del viejo general, el ladrón no encontraba el reloj, reviso su escritorio, su recamara e incluso en su ropa de dormir pero no encontró nada. Comenzaba a pensar que el capitán lo había engañado cuando fue descubierto por el general.

-¿Qué mierdas haces aquí maldito ladrón?-.

-vengo a buscar lo que es mío-.

-¿lo que es tuyo?, tú no tienes nada porque todo lo has robado-.

El mercenario perdió la paciencia y sacando su arma la aprisiono contra el cuello del general.

-dame mi dinero, viejo maldito-.

-detente no cometas una locura, sabes muy bien que si me matas no tendrás tu paga-.

-tú no tienes dinero ni para comer. Mejor dime dónde están las cosas del capitán-.

-¿qué cosas?, imbécil todo quedo en la estúpida granja-. El general le mintió porque se llevaron las pertenencias de Gohan para probar en caso de ser necesario que era un espia enemigo.

-¿me acompañaras en este instante a donde el maldito capitán y me darás mi dinero o si no te matare escuchaste?

Videl se había quedado dormida después de llorar la mitad de la noche. Tenía principio de hipotermia y estaba deshidratada. No había comido nada y ya no soportaba el sueño que hacía que su angustia convirtiera su llanto en una llanto seco. No sabía dónde estaba su capitán y temía lo peor, su padre era capaz de matarlo y una vez muerto matarlo de nuevo. Dos horas después despertaba con el golpeteo en la puerta, le habían dejado un plato de comida que más parecía el vómito de un enfermo. Se negó a probar bocado alguno pues su estómago solo podía contener pena. Escuchó gritos al otro lado de la pared y sintió que había llegado su hora, inconscientemente se despidió de Gohan pues creyó que en esa habitación moriría pero no fue así. La puerta se abrió e hizo que sus ojos se encandilaran por el rayo de luz que entro agresivamente.

-Videl mi amor, ¿pero qué te han hecho?-.

-¿Mark?-.

-si soy yo, te sacaré de aquí, no te preocupes-.

El novio fugaz de Videl se había mantenido protegido durante toda la guerra gracias a sus adinerados padres. También era un soldado pero se negó a participar y se refugió en los contactos de sus amigos. Sufrió mucho cuando Videl lo dejó para irse con otro. Le explico la situación y le pidió perdón, Mark lo comprendió pero no dejó de verla hasta que la guerra estallo. Era el único que podía ayudarla en esa situación porque la quería con profundo respeto y además la comprendía.

-Mark no sé dónde lo han llevado, no sé si está muerto- ella lloraba en el pecho del coronel.

-no te preocupes él está protegido, yo mismo lo liberé y lo dejé escondido de tu padre-

-¿tú hiciste eso?-.

-si mi amor, supe lo que les había pasado y vine de inmediato, ten come esto por favor. Estas muy helada, ponte mi abrigo-.

Videl se puso el abrigo y comenzó a comer. Era una ración de soldado que consistía en atún con arroz mezclado hecho especialmente en casos de hambruna extrema.

-¿Videl tu confías en mí?-.

-si Mark confío-.

-ahora escúchame bien, sacarte a ti de aquí es sencillo te disfrazare para que parezcas una religiosa pero a Gohan es más complicado ya que es un oficial del ejército en servicio activo-.

-¿qué quieres decir, me sacaras del país?-.

-Videl las cosas andan de mal en peor el enemigo nos tiene sitiados y el gobierno está sacando a los ciudadanos por la montañas, si quieres mantener tu vida y tu integridad física debes salir del país. Las últimas batallas serán decisivas: o ganamos o perdemos-.

-pero no puedo dejar a Gohan solo, no puedo irme-.

-Videl debes irte entiéndeme por favor-.

-no me iré sin el Mark-.

-Videl escúchame, si te vas volverás a ver al hombre que amas, si te quedas morirás aquí y el no podrá protegerte- Mark alzo la voz para hacerle entender la situación.

Ciertamente era un dilema para Videl. Sentía que debía irse pero no podía pensar en lo que podría pasarle a Gohan si lo dejaba. Había soportado la guerra con valentía por él, pero ahora que estaban a punto de perder la batalla veía la muerte tocando su puerta y no podía pensar.

-necesito verlo Mark, ¿puedes arreglar eso?-.

-Videl si nos descubren todo se ira al carajo-.

-por favor Mark ayúdame estoy desesperada-.

-muy bien espera aquí- Dijo dándose por vencido ante la terquedad de la muchacha.

Mark salió de la habitación y camino hasta la prisión de desertores. Previamente había dejado a Gohan ahí después de liberarlo del cautiverio en que lo tenían el general y el mercenario. Paso por el puesto de control y retiro las cosas de Gohan que estaban en custodia de la policía militar. Argumentó que sería llevado a una corte marcial y que por esa razón las necesitaba.  
Llego hasta la prisión y ayudo al capitán a vestirse y a esquiparse pues pronto saldría de ahí. Una vez listo cargó sus armas y espero.

-Gohan escúchame, saldrás de aquí por los túneles subterráneos e iras al muelle donde están evacuando a los civiles-.

-Mark no importa si yo no puedo salir pero asegúrate que Videl salga-.

-Gohan si tienes suerte podrás verla cuando se embarque, por eso mismo debes salir de aquí-.

-en cuanto salga me uniré al primer pelotón que encuentre y así vengaré la muerte de tom-.

-Gohan yo velaré por Videl al otro lado de la frontera, no le faltara nada. Lo prometo- Mark se despedía de Gohan con un apretón de manos.

-Gracias. Algún día te lo devolveré Mark-.

Acto seguido Gohan salía por lo túneles frustrando así el plan del viejo satán. Corriendo Mark volvía a la habitación de videl y la sacaba de allí vestida de monja y la conducía hacia el muelle.

En un vehículo militar Mark conducía a toda prisa. Llevaban recorridos varios de kilómetros y les faltaban un par de metros para llegar cuando el bombardeo enemigo en la capital comenzó. El enemigo rompía el cerco de la ciudad y avanzaba con rapidez monstruosa quemando casas y matando mujeres indefensas. La posición del enemigo se enfrentaría cara a cara con el ejército nacional y sus aliados en, probablemente, la última batalla. A 6 meses de haber invadido los límites del país. el enemigo desataba su ira para apoderarse de territorio extranjero sin asco.

El general y el mercenario avanzaban por el pasillo hacia la prisión donde se suponía estaba el capitán cuando el bombardeo comenzó, corriendo llegaron a la sala y vieron que todo estaba destruido. El mercenario gritaba como un loco cuando encontró el cuerpo carbonizado de un soldado que no era Gohan pero que creyó que era él. El viejo corrió hacia el ala este para comprobar a su hija y no vio más que trozos de concreto esparcidos por el lugar, cayó en sus rodillas y con las manos en la cara lloro su perdida y sintiéndose enormemente culpable solo tuvo el valor para poner una pistola en su boca y acabar con su miseria de una vez por todas. El mercenario escapo del lugar y jamás volvió se volvió a saber de el en la existencia del mundo.

Gohan llego al muelle escapando del bombardeo y espero mientras recuperaba su aliento. Pronto vio un vehículo militar llegar y rápidamente se escondió pensando en que el plan se había frustrado. Pero no fue así pues vio a Videl bajar del Geep junto a Mark y se acercó. Corrió hacia ella y se abrazaron con fuerza, ella prometió que esperaría y el juro que volvería. Videl lo beso largamente hasta que fueron separados por el sonido del barco que zarpaba. El capitán veía como el barco se alejaba y rogaba por volver a ver a su mujer, aquella que se adueñó de su corazón.

Gohan se acuartelo de nuevo y recibió la condecoración de parte del estado mayor por sus servicios en la guerra y fue ascendido a coronel saltándose varios escalones en la cadena militar, pero, que la situación lo ameritaba.

Fue dispuesto en la batalla final por la victoria o la derrota como oficial a cargo de un batallón. Pelearía junto a todos los hombres que quedaban en el territorio con el único propósito de ganar la guerra.


	10. Chapter 10 De Muerte

CAPITULO X

DE MUERTE

_Sin una señal el hombre valiente  
su espada desenvaina, y no pide más  
augurio que la causa de su país._

Han pasado 2 meses desde que Videl zarpo junto a Mark hacia tierras lejanas, no tenía noticias de ella, no sabía dónde estaba y trataba de no preocuparse ya que debía mantenerse centrado. Se había convertido en un espécimen raro de la guerra. Con la mirada perdida y sin sonrisa alguna preparo el ataque que su batallón debía lanzar. Perdía la cabeza fácilmente ante la ineptitud de algunos jóvenes que no tenían idea de guerras y deseaba que Thomas no hubiera muerto pues era el quien en los momentos de más flaqueza lo sacaba del pozo y lo centraba.  
Gohan mantenía la barba que lo caracterizo durante la guerra, el invierno había pasado y ahora hacia calor, se acercaba navidad y ya no quedaban civiles jóvenes, todos habían sido evacuados a excepción de quienes quisieran quedarse y por supuesto de los niños de no más de 18 años que debían defender la patria.  
Sin paciencia el ahora coronel disponía de las defensas de la ciudad pues pronto partiría al campo de batalla. Probablemente era uno de los pocos soldados con entrenamiento de militar y eso lo ponía más mal genio aun.  
Dispuestas las armas y las estrategias el sonido de espera del ataque enemigo inundaba la ciudad. Los chiquillos cuyos metálicos cascos les quedaban grandes miraban desde los techos de las casa al enemigo reagruparse y comenzar a marchar a la ciudad.

-¡aquí vienen hombres!,¿preparados para vengar a nuestros muertos?- Gohan no acostumbraba a arengar a sus soldados pero esta vez fue el alma el que hablo que por sobre todas las cosas también quería venganza

-fuego de supresión cuando lleguen hasta las trincheras-

-Coronel ahí vienen- gritaba el francotirador desde el campanario de una iglesia

Todos los soldados esperaban al enemigo. La situación era simple, si lograban resistir el ataque le darían el tiempo suficiente a sus aliados para rodear la posición del enemigo y así sería como dejar caer la bota encima de una cucaracha, pero en caso contrario si el enemigo los sobrepasaba ya no habría nada más pues la mitad del país estaría en manos del invasor extranjero.

-¡tanques! Por el oeste- Gritaba el operador de mortero.

-fuego de cobertura, baja 2, izquierda 35, ronda corta- gritaba Gohan con los prismáticos en la cara.

El mortero dio de lleno en el tanque que se aproximaba, con ello vino la infantería que salto en la trinchera. Gohan ordenaba al pelotón de fusileros fuego a discreción y les daba libertad de acción para moverse y disparar por donde quisieran. La ciudad se convertía en el campo de batalla y Gohan con su batallón resistían de pie las oleadas del enemigo.

-primer escuadrón con migo, en mis espaldas síganme- gritaba saliendo desde su posición cubierta y aproximándose a la línea de fuego. Se movían rápido a través de las casas bombardeadas y disparaban a su paso a todo aquel que se aproximara. Con los prismáticos el coronel descubrió una ametralladora bien cubierta y desde la posición en la que estaba sería difícil destruirla

-fuego de cobertura. A mi señal me cubrirán-

Dada la cobertura sobre la ametralladora Gohan salió corriendo desde la posición en la que estaba y llego a un edificio. Subió las escaleras y con el rifle disparo reiteradas veces en contra del operador de la ametralladora.

-¡francotirador!, coronel salga de ahí-

Gohan no vio al francotirador y quedo encerrado en el techo y que sería blanco fácil para un tanque. Él no podía ver al francotirador pero desde otra posición más lejana aun el chico que estaba en el campanil si lo veía, pero necesitaba delatar su posición por lo que le grito a Gohan que corriera para matar al soldado enemigo. El coronel obedeció y lentamente levantándose reveló su posición. Bajo las escaleras saltando en los escalones y se movió por la calle hasta la posición de retirada en la que estaba en un principio, lluvias de balas y morteros cayeron cerca de él y una a escasos milímetros lo lanzo lejos, la maniobra fue exitosa pues el joven francotirador elimino al soldado enemigo. Gohan se levantó y llego hasta la posición defensiva.

-señor está usted bien-

-si estoy bien, por lo menos entero-

-bien ¡a la carga!- grito Gohan saliendo desde su posición

Los soldados atacaron al enemigo como una carga de caballería, las balas se incrustaban en los cuerpos de los jóvenes soldados de los dos bandos. Uno a uno iba cayendo el enemigo y pronto más tropas llegaban a contrarrestar la oleada magistral del batallón y sin más prisa la aviación llego y termino por barrer las posiciones enemigas y aun así Como una batalla medieval el enemigo seguía chocando contra las defensas del batallón y con maniobras tercas y torpes fueron quedando eliminados hasta que el ejército aliado se encontró en el campo de batalla con el batallón del coronel.

Videl lentamente veía la perfecta figura de su capitán alejarse y con lágrimas en los ojos navegó por casi 2 días hacia tierras lejanas. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, un sentimiento que no había sentido jamás y tomó su decisión. Al arribar al puerto Videl bajo del barco junto a Mark y sin más espera le pidió disculpas y se subió al barco nuevamente. Su amigo no pudo detenerla y se quedó en tierra con la frustración de no poder conquistar su corazón como pretendía hacerlo.

La joven llego al territorio y se enlisto en el ejército de enfermeras que viajarían al frente de batalla para atender a los heridos, la verdad era que no podía hacer otra cosa.

-enfermera torniquete rápido-.

-aquí está, doctor que más necesita- decía Videl parada al lado del herido.

-inyéctele morfina, en la ingle, pierna derecha rápido que se nos va-.

Videl había perdido el asco a la sangre, a la carne quemada y triturada y a las venas rotas que expulsaban sangre por todos lados. Mantenía su cabeza ocupada y su mente distraída mientras llegaban noticias de esta batalla, de la derrota que sufrieron en aquel lugar etc. Y cada vez que llegaban heridos o muertos ella se cercioraba de que no fueran Gohan.

Una densa nube de polvo se levantaba en el campo de batalla y Gohan salía de la trinchera para celebrar la victoria. Caminando por el terrero lleno de cuerpos, el coronel buscaba supervivientes, lo mismo hacían otros oficiales pero sin esperanzas.

-tenemos uno vivo aquí, doctor revíselo servirá para inteligencia- decía el general.

Gohan estaba de pie frente al soldado enemigo. Se estaba desangrando a causa de la mutilación de una de sus piernas y nadie sabía que tenía una granada de mano escondida en su espalda hasta que lo levantaron y el hombre hizo explotar su propio cuerpo y el cuerpo de los que estaban cerca. En menos de 1 minutos alrededor de 20 soldados enemigos rezagados llegaron al campo y comenzaron a disparar en contra del batallón. Solo fueron a morir ahí porque fueron rápidamente eliminados por los soldados. Solo alguien a quien muchos admiraban estaba tirado en el campo de batalla herido e inconsciente.

Videl vio como llegaban heridos al hospital y se puso a trabajar de inmediato, era una mujer hábil por lo que la destinaron a las operaciones que requerían más concentración. A lo lejos el cirujano le ordeno que estabilizara medicamente a un coronel que estaba muy malherido. Ella si más preámbulo ordeno que le trajeran la camilla mientras preparaba el instrumental y esterilizaba los vendajes y otras cosas que servirían para salvarle la vida. Pronto la camilla llego y el hombre tenía una severa herida en la pierna, estaba de lado por lo que no veía su cara. Lo giró y rompió el pantalón. Con el bisturí abrió más la herida. Su vista jamás se alejó de la herida.

-señor es la vena femoral, esta seccionada en dos-.

-déjeme revisarlo, no creo que lo consiga la vena se ha contraído y será difícil-.

-doctor podemos hacerlo, es muy joven, quizás tenga familia-.

-bien revise sus pupilas, revise el estado de dilatación-

Videl miró el rostro del hombre, tenía magullones en la cara y una barba demasiado espesa que impidió saber quién era. Eso duro hasta que con sus dedos abrió sus parpados y pudo ver sus ojos. Instintivamente retrocedió bruscamente y llevo sus manos a su cara tapando el llanto que salía agresivamente por su garganta.

-oh no Gohan, Gohan por Dios santo, no te mueras- Ella sollozaba y con sus manos tomo sus ropas y lo sacudió para que despertara.

-¿enfermera que le sucede?-

-doctor sálvelo por favor, se lo suplico debe salvarle la vida-

-cálmate muchacha, necesito tu ayuda pero cálmate- el doctor estaba conmocionado

-doctor por favor sálvele la vida- Videl gritaba desesperada –él es lo único que tengo-

-enfermera- grito el doctor –saque a esta muchacha de aquí necesito operar rápido-

Una mujer de mediana adultez llego a su encuentro y se la llevo del quirófano. Se quedó con Videl en todo momento. El cirujano comenzó la operación, no sería fácil pero con habilidad podrían lograrlo.

-Escuche enfermera, usted tomara con las pinzas la vena y la atrapara, debe mantenerla fuertemente apretada para que no se escape mientras yo con la otra parte la coseré de manera que se una de nuevo, ¿Comprendió?-

Gohan estaba inconsciente y sus latidos casi no se oían, el ritmo cardiaco estaba casi perdido y la sangre que necesitaría seria mucha para llenar sus venas de vida otra vez. La operación comenzó y el primer paso fue abrir el musculo para llegar a la vena, la enfermera atrapo con sus pinzas la vena y el doctor atrapo la otra parte y la junto, el ritmo cardiaco de Gohan de aceleraba rápidamente por lo que el trabajo del cirujano también se apresuró. Lentamente y con una precisión única el medico cercenó los extremos que mantenían tejido infeccioso y unió finalmente las dos partes seccionadas por la bala. Luego extrajo el trozo de acero que estaba alojado en el musculo y cerro la herida. La operación duró un tiempo record y el coronel se mantuvo estable durante la noche. El medico ordeno su vigilancia total durante el siguiente día ya que sería el más complicado. Videl fue a verlo a su habitación, Gohan dormía sin alteraciones y parecía un niño, tenía los labios morados y lo habían rasurado para curarle los cortes que tenía y que a causa de su estado podían infectarse fácilmente. Ella se mantuvo ahí todos los días velando por su sueño. Y finalmente una semana después el despertó del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Videl eres tú, ¿estoy muerto cierto?- el coronel lentamente abría los ojos.

-no mi amor, no estás muerto, estoy aquí contigo-.

-pero si tú estabas, digo te fuiste en el barco, con Mark- Gohan comenzaba a sentir dolor.

-no, no pude. Descansa capitán-.

-Videl pensé que nunca más volvería a verte, pensé que moriría aquí-.

-por eso me quede Gohan, yo también tuve ese presentimiento y no pude irme-.

-no me dejes nunca Videl, por favor, no te vallas de mi lado-.

-veo que has despertado soldado- decía el doctor –tu mujer no se ha separado de ti.

-¿cómo te sientes?, te duele la pierna-.

-me duele cuando la muevo y siento mucho calor-.

-es la fiebre, se mantendrá por unos días, no debes moverte ni siquiera para ir al baño, la herida puede abrirse y eso nos traería muchos problemas-.

-te dejaré un recipiente aquí cerca para cuando necesites orinar. Ahora me retiro-.

Gohan se recuperó satisfactoriamente, y ya tenía color en su rostro de nuevo. Sonreía desde hace algunas semanas y Videl le leía historietas en el día. Lo atendía en todas sus necesidades, lo bañaba, le ayudaba a ir al baño y lo vestía, a menudo cuando no había nadie cerca se besaban con pasión.

Un par de semanas después, los enamorados reían en la habitación cuando un soldado irrumpió en el hospital gritando a todo pulmón.

-la guerra terminó, los bastardos se rindieron, la guerra terminó- gritaba

Todos los presentes saltaron de alegría y los que podían caminar salieron del hospital a las calles que se inundaba de soldados y enfermeras y personas, y se abrazaban y lloraban y saltaban de alegría.  
Gohan derramo sus propias lágrimas al escuchar la noticia y Videl lo abrazó conteniéndole.

-se terminó capitán, ya todo se acabó-

Gohan lloraba en el pecho de su mujer, después de 9 meses todo se había terminado y ahora ¿Qué? la guerra termino con su país y él estaba dispuesto a vivir en plenitud por el resto de sus días.


	11. Chapter 11 De Amor

CAPITULO XI

DE AMOR

_Hark the herald angel sing,  
glory to the new born king_

En cuanto se pudo poner de pie Gohan fue condecorado con la orden presidencial, la medalla de honor, por sus acciones en la guerra, lucia brillante en su uniforme militar. Fue también condecorado por las heridas sufridas en batalla. Se retiró del ejército y con el dinero que correspondía a su sueldo compro un terreno y construyo junto a Videl una casa de madera, se había prometido a si mismo hacer feliz a esa mujer costara lo que costara en pago por todo lo que habían sufrido. Videl se sentía feliz de que todo hubiera acabado y que pudieran vivir juntos y amarse hasta el fin de los días pero algo había cambiado Gohan la seguía mirando con amor, pero algo en su actitud cambió, tenía la mirada perdida y siempre tenía prisa, como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

-Gohan iré al mercado, si quieres me acompañas-

-no puedo, debo trabajar- fue la corta respuesta de Gohan

Videl no dijo más y salió por la puerta con la tristeza en el corazón. El coronel sabía que estaba actuando mal y debía resolver el problema, debía mirar en su interior y descubrir la medula de lo que le molestaba. Cuando lo supo hizo un par de llamadas y esperó a que Videl llegara.

Ella hizo las compras en el mercado y paso a la iglesia. Necesitaba silencio y ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso Gohan ya no la quería?, ¿acaso ya no sentía nada por ella?, tal vez su corazón se había vuelto cenizas con la guerra. Decidió terminar con el calvario y preguntarle a Gohan que era lo que le pasaba.

Volvió a la casa y se encontró a Gohan sentado en la mesa.

-Gohan debemos hablar-.

-Videl perdóname por todo, no he sido yo el que ha estado contigo todos estos días si no el Gohan que la guerra necesitaba-.

-capitán yo te amo, con todo mi corazón lo juro, y si tú ya no quieres estar conmigo lo aceptare-.

Gohan se acercó a ella y la besó, puso su mano en su mentón y deposito una cajita en su mano.

-Videl cásate conmigo- el coronel la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Ella estaba incrédula no sabía que decir ni que pensar y atinó a colgarse de su cuello y abrazarlo como lo hacía antes, antes de todo.

-vámonos de este país amor, vámonos lejos, a otro continente solo así podremos ser felices-.

-yo iré a donde tú me lleves-.

Vendieron la casa y se fueron con sus pocas pertenencias, pronto se instalaron en una granja y construyeron su casa nuevamente pasaron los años y ella quedo embarazada, él se recuperó de las heridas mentales de la guerra y pronto se volvió un hombre íntegro y dispuesto a vivir la vida con su amada esposa. Gohan fue feliz con su primera hija a quien llamaron Pan. Y así pasaron los años y los años hasta el fin de los días cuando ya viejitos murieron juntos en su cama amándose por siempre.

-Y esa es la historia hija mía-.

-entonces el abuelo Gohan y la abuela Videl ¿murieron juntos?-.

-si, por arte de magia los dos murieron al mismo tiempo-.

-que linda historia de amor mama-.

-así es hija mía ahora ve a buscar a tu novio que debe estar preocupado por ti-.

Pan era anciana cuando le leyó por primera vez la historia de amor de sus padres a su hija. Esa historia que guardo durante años para que el tiempo y el espacio no la rompiera y la hiciera pedazos. Y así fue como perduraron dos almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas desde que el mundo es mundo.

FIN

Gracias a todos por leer.

Esta historia está basada en la guerra de corea, el sitio de stalingrado durante la segunda guerra mundial y la batalla de trincheras de la línea francesa llamada también Passchendaele durante la primera guerra mundial. En estos sucesos históricos existen muchas historias de amor y de guerra con las que el lector podrá darse cuenta de la estupidez humana y de la guerra.  
Las citas de los capítulos corresponden a:

_The world is paint in black / paint in black - the rolling stones_

_We belong together / black - pearl jam_

_Stay with me, let's just breathe / just breathe - pearl jam_

_Some things are meant to be / king Arthur_

_Estoy aquí, parado bajo la lluvia, amándote por siempre / cien años de soledad - Gabriel García Márquez_

_¡Valor, valor ¡ Jinetes de Rohan, se abrirán las lanzas,  
se harán añicos los escudos, un día de la espada,  
un día rojo, antes de que llegue el alba. / J.R.R Tolkien- el señor de los anillos, el retorno del rey_

_Don't go / metallica_

_Run, run and don´t look back / radiohead_

_Sin una señal el hombre valiente  
su espada desenvaina, y no pide más  
augurio que la causa de su país. / James Joyce_

_Hark the herald angel sing,  
glory to the new born king / villancico de Inglaterra_


End file.
